scorching heart
by omegacollosus
Summary: lucy had a dream about natsu dying and her father's funeral caused it so is it true or not nalu story or a natsuxlucy story
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my first nalu so i'm gonna wish that this is very good so please review and please no bad reviews

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail

* * *

scorching heart

lucy's apartment having a dream

i had a dream about my first love natsu that he loved me back and we would be together forever until it got dark and a wyvern as fearsome as 5 no 10 dragons and said to us that he woud take our love and would tear it to pieces and stomp it to the ground and it's name is scorcher but natsu fought for our love and have severely injured and couldn't recover from it he's last words are "lucy run,run from it and find someone that would love you like i do,i love you,lucy heartfilia" natsu said to me before .he died i said to him crying "no natsu don't leave me please natsu please i love you too so please don't leave me" but he didn't move an inch and he didn't breathe so i just carried him over my back and i could feel that scorcher is going back for me and i heard a roar that shook the ground so much that i fell and i saw scorcher getting nearer and nearer so i held natsu in my arms and said "natsu it's gonna be okay" and i felt that his breath at my neck and i shakingly look at it and my eyes widened as wide as s gold medal and screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHH then he was an inch to eating me then i woke up in cold sweat screaming "no!" then i looked around the place it was my apartment and sighed and said phew.

eh luce why are you screaming at...7:00 in the morning saying a certain dragon slayer

I screamed and hit him wtih a pillow saying ahhhhhh! natsu what are you doing in my apartment

uhm lucy like i always do sleep in your soft and comfy bed natsu said giving her his signature grin

(**sigh**) alright but next tell me if your gonna sleepover lucy said

huh? luce are you alright you seem not yourself today natsu said

what are you talking about i'm alright lucy said

do you have a fever or have flu or something natsu said with worry in his voice

why do you ask natsu if i was sick or not and i'm totally not lucy asked

because every time you see me sleeping in your bed you would kick me out but now you seem like you just said "you can come to my house anytime you if you asked beforehand".

huh? i didn't say that natsu it's just that you always like it in my apartment and my bed so i thought you can't beat him join him lucy said.

natsu ckecked lucy's temperature by using his hand and an inch away from lucy's nose and natsu nose touching and he checked her temperature and said you're not that hot and saw lucy's face red as crimson and said but you're face is red. maybe it's because of you're abonormal body heat lucy said trying to hide her blushing cheeks

maybe then natsu smirked and said you know lucy laughters the best medicine neh,luce

yeah but it doesn't connect in th- lucy looked at natsu with eyes wide as saucers oh no natsu don't even think about it.

too late here i go he shouted

lucy burst into laughter as natsu keep tickling her

st-stop ahaha nats-natsu ahaha plea-please ahaha lucy said laughing

no i'm not gonna stop until your cured of this,luce

lucy pushed natsu away from her her face got even redder than usual she said nothing's wrong with me so please stop it and get out of my apartment

but luce i just- natsu got cut off by lucy

but nothing get out! lucy shouted

o-okay,luce natsu said

natsu left lucy's room

**_lucy's p.o.v._**

_oh my god_ lucy thought i thought that i would be more at ease when i took a bath but it didn't work

_i can't really believe that he did that to me he tickled me,he checked my freaking temperature why the hell did he did that to me even though i'm his best friend but that he shouldn't have done those things to me,why? _she thought to herself

i got dressed and wrote some chapters for my book

i heard a knocking on the door and i got up and opened the door

uhmm...are you lucy heartfilia said the guy on the door

uhhh...yes and you are? lucy asked

uhmm you're fathers funeral service and you're in the emergency list he said

what?! my fathers...dead lucy said surprised

**_natsu's p.o.v._**

i don't really get why she did that i just checked her temperature and tickled her a lot but she didn't have to do that and what's with her is she sick or something,what the hell he shouted in thought

hey uhmm guy do you know where lucy heartfilia's house said a guy

uhmm...yeah her house is over there and why'd ya ask? natsu asked

her dad died a few days ago the guys said

what?! natsu shouted

* * *

omegacollosus:huh ok i'm finally finished at this chapter the next chapter will be in about november 6,2012 at 8:00-9:00 so see ya later guys


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys as promised i posted it i wish it could at least be good and have some good reviews and thank you guys if you do reviewed "arigatou gozaimasu"

disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail

* * *

schorching heart

**_natsu's p.o.v_**.

_what the hell lucy's father is dead_ natsu thought

is luce okay natsu mumbled to himself

i went to lucy's house my style ofcourse through the window and i saw lucy crying on the floor

_i wanted to comfort her and at least make her tears go away_ as natsu thought

i wanted to be by herside and make her smile forever and i have been feeling like that ever since i saved her from phantom i think i should just say to her that it's going to be okay and i will be right here with her through it and i looked back and saw that the guy that asked me directions to lucy's gave lucy a map.

**_lucy's p.o.v._**

i felt like my heart just broke into millions of pieces it was really heartaching,chest clenching news i ever had in my entire life and i hated him,resented,ignored him for years and i thought that my father would at least give me apreciation to what i did when i heard that my father's bank had been taken hostage and he was taken prisoner by them and saved the bank thinking that he was there but i thought wrong he came after i saved the fucking bank.

the funeral service guy gave me a map saying that my father wanted to give this to me and saying that i should follow it and i thought what was he thingking "i should follow it" what right does he have to make me follow this fucking bullshit of a map that asshole of a father of mine think and yet i should and would because maybe just maybe he loved me even when he shouted at me at my fucking birthday and even in the afterlife i just hoped that he would be a father once in a while and not a jackass.

i say to the funeral service guy thanks and where is the address and he says that his grave is beside your mothers grave at the mansion ok thanks i said again to the funeral service guy and he said you're welcome and you will not pay the funeral it has already have been paid by you're father in advance i say ok,can i ask why my father die he said that my father died of some unknown sickness i say oh,thanks anyway he said that my father was a great man and he said that he loves me and take care my heart skipped a beat after i heard that he said that he "he loves me" i cried after he said it and for the first time i wish my father was here.

the funeral guy leaves and i got in the bathroom to take a bath and i heard a loud "THUD" in my living room.

_**natsu's p.o.v.**_

i watched lucy cry and i hate seeing her cry but i can't do anything now except to be there for her i saw the funeral guy leave i wispered finally he leaves and i saw lucy go in the bathroom and took a bath and i got in her apartment and tripped face first it was a bit painfuland i heared lucy get out the bath and i went out the apartment by door and got down the stairs and went to the guild.

i burst through the door panting crazy i said happy where are you and i saw happy with charle trying to give a fish to charle and said aye i say come happy were going to lucy's apartment and we have to buy some flowers first.

hey flame head,buying lucy some flowers huh gray said while ignoring the stalking juvia mumbling gray-sama over and over again and i say not today stripper just not today gray asked hey natsu why? i answered lucy's father died.

_**normal p.o.v.**_

everyone was speechless when they heard that lucy's father died natsu said that's why gray that's why natsu repeated then he rushed off leaving the surprised guild until erza said well what are we waiting for huh? let's go to lucy's

everyone in the guild had turns seeing lucy taking care of her,cheering her up but nothing seems to change about lucy's sad,dead expression and the one guy he always and most often to visit him is natsu and keeping her about what's been happenin'.

neh luce, come on smile or even just talk to me or eat something it has been days that you haven't eaten something or drink something at least here have some- natsu was surprised lucy slapped his hand dropping the glass she shouted natsu,please leave me but- but nothing lucy said cutting off natsu natsu says ok lucy take care of yourself,okay but lucy didn't react just stared at me til' i leave.

as natsu got out of lucy's apartment (this time by door) he kept thinking of something to make lucy smile or even just do anything then he thought of lucy's rent it was due the day after tomorrow so he thought of getting a request that is fast even if he have to ride transportation and no one can no about this even happy he's doing this just for her and for her only.

se he got the perfect job go there within a day finished it within that day got home before her rent was due and he still have a day first he goes to his house and bathed after the bath and got dressed then he noticed that the money was gone and he panicked looked at the wrong places and didn't notice that his feline companion was holding the money and when he finally noticed happy was holding something he said happy where did you get that the exceed said i got it from there happy pointed where the money was supposed to be and natsu said to happy threatningly "give me that" and happy said what is it for huh,natsu is it for lucy?

natsu stopped and blushed n-no it was for .an errand yeah it was for an errand natsu said hoping happy wouldn't ask again happy said okay and gave it to him and natsu ran saying thanks happy and happy smirked.

natsu was running down the streets going to lucy's and give her the money for her rent as he climed her apartment like he usually does when he was at lucy's window and saw her with gray talking and then they hugged each other natsu was surprised and heartbroken by this he waited til' gray left and lucy got in the shower slowly and quietly so that lucy didn't notince him when put the money at the table beside her bed he jumped down and ran home.

_**lucy's p.o.v.**_

i told no yelled at natsu to leave me alone after that i got to bed getting ready to sleep and then i heard a knock at my door i opened the door and saw gray he said that he heard everything and asked me why did i do that to him i said that i know he meant to cheer me up but i don't need it and i only need my privacy but lucy he said to me you didn't really have to snap at him i say i know but i don't think i could handle it anymore i just want to be alone and no noise lucy i know that you love natsu.

what?! how long did you know i asked him and he said that it doesn't matter he loves you to and he's doing this all for you he said to me and i said what th-things wait you didn't notice that he always visits you,he always buys you food,cooks for you and i'm still surprised that he could cook he loves you lucy and thats why he went on a job today

wait what job i asked he said a job that is meant for you're rent since he coudn't make laugh like he always do.

natsu was doing this just for me i thought and he loves me back i want to see him as soon as possible and i gave gray a big hug for thanks and when he left i got in the shower and after the bath i got dressed and i noticed money at table beside my bed.

**_normal p.o.v._**

**at the guild**

hey gray how's lucy macao asked

oh she's fine gray said

(sigh) she's still sad ain't she master said

i wish that lucy at least goes outside for a bit levy wished

they didn't notice natsu as sad as lucy until mirajane noticed

hey,what's up natsu mirajane asked

oh mira,(sigh) nothing much natsu said sadly

"nothing much" natsu i know when somethings bothering you so please tell me mira pleaded

mira i-i-i just can't natsu said

is it about lucy mira said natsu were all worried about her so please act normal for her

o-okay natsu said

then erza went to natsu and mira's place

natsu i've got an errand for you erza said

o-okay what is it about natsu asked

it's about lucy erza said

* * *

heyyyy! guys finally finished huh you know why i wrote that this will be posted in nov. 6,2012 it's because i got some unfinished business i nedd to attend to so i'm very sorry for that so here's my apology the next fiction is you've already guessed is the same time as this but i have passed this a day before.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for reviewing my story **QueeN An1mE** your my first reviewer and i thank you for being my first.I think i'll add a little **_gruvia_**in this story so enjoy

disclaimer: **i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

this mission is for luce huh...ok i'm in what are we gonna do natsu asked

gray told me that she had a map that lead to something her father left for her erza said

**bam!** the door burst opened

all the attention turned to a blonde girl

hey guys! what's been going on? said the blonde girl

the guild was in awe levy was crying natsu eyes tearing up

they all shouted in unison "luuuuuuuucccccyyyyyyy!"

they all stood up and ran to her like they were football players and she was the ball

then out of nowhere a pink haired dragon slayer and red headed re-quip mage and a blue cat tackled her and hugged her until she fainted

and makarov shouted hey! get off her she needs air too you know

all the guild members got off lucy and help her up

then natsu asked luce, what made you feel lively like this

oh nothing lucy said

hey natsu can i talk to you...in private lucy said

o-o-okay natsu said

**at the back of the guild**

uh-uh lucy what are doing here behind the guild natsu asked

just for this lucy made her lips touch his lips (and ofcourse the tounge as well) and kissed lucy back.

**literaly 5 minutes later**

they finally broke the kiss to catch some air there was some dead silence between the two of them until natsu said when did you feel this way huh,luce?

oh about the day saved me from phantom.

really? natsu asked

really lucy said

what. that's the day i fell this way about you too,luce

woah!,hey natsu you're my first lucy said

me too i mean lisanna was just a close friend to me i admit it i liked her but not like this.

they both sighed in unison

so are we official natsu asked lucy

no,not yet lucy said

oh ok...so when after w said it to mira.

why mira only? natsu asked

why? you ask well she is the queen of gossip and gajeel is the king.

**meanwhile at the guild **

**aaachoooooo! **gajeel sneezed

eh? someone's been talking about me gajeel snorted

**back at lucy and natsu**

eh? gajeel i understand mira but gajeel natsu said

well it's because of his super hearing ofcourse

okay sooo should i or you? natsu said

ofcourse you lucy said

why me? natsu asked

why not? lucy answered it with another question

because...come on i would anything just not this natsu pleaded

anything? lucy said with a smirk on her face

anything natsu said

okay then you take care of my rent for thee next 5 months

5 months! natsu shouted

what? got a problem with it okay then so you will tell mira lucy said

a-alright 5 months natsu said

yosha! lucy shouted

**minutes later **

natsu was waiting at the front of the guild waiting for lucy

lucy came out and kissed natsu on the cheek and she said hey! wanna go to an amusment park tonight

su-sure natsu said

so pick me up at 6 ok lucy said

ok natsu said

**inside the guild **

gray was sitting with elfman and co. and completely ignoring juvia's stalkings

gray used to be irratated to her stalkings but now he got used to it kinda liked it

he shook his head thinkng _what the hell,i do not think she's cute._

but when every time he reminisce the memories of her he blushed like the time when they did the unison raid,oh the time when he sat on her ass(accidentally ofcourse)he always thought of juvia as a freaky stalker friend but now he thought of her differently as though he felt her feeling toward him was the same feelings gray have on her and he said in thought "_I think I love her"._

he sighed in defeat he admitted that he loves juvia loxar that he wanted all to himself until a certain elder disciple of ul came in the guild to visit her

oh hey lyon what are you doing here and your clothes mira asked the almost naked man

ofcourse to meet my blooming flower,my sun,_me corazon(my heart_) juvia-sama lyon said while putting his clothes on

gray always got pissed off when he show up for juvia

juvia-sama why are you stalking him not me lyon asked

well...you're not juvia's type juvia said

_**glass shattering** _

lyon looked like 5 elephants just dropped on him

then he said then like he just got a jump start if that's the case i'll change to make myself your kind of guy

gray got irritated a vein popped on his head

but juvia's type is gray-sama juvia said

well then...can you teach me how to be you lyon bowed to gray

uhmm...what if i don't want to then if i can't be you then i'll win her over,fight me lyon demmanded a fight

uhhh no gray declined

why you scared lyon teased gray

uhh no and why would i fight for her gray said

(sobbing)juvia is not good enough for gray-sama juvia left the guild crying

see what you've done you made juvia cry,now prepare to die lyon said

j-j-juvia wait a minute that's not what i meant juvia wait juvia please wait gray said

**later at lucy's house **

***pant*pant **phew made it and time to spare natsu said

hey luce,ya ready to go? natsu shouted

yeah lucy replied

lucy looked like an angel nd smells like one too

let's go lucy said

ofcourse i am natsu said

were gonna ride a train lucy teased natsu

okay natsu said

huh? aren't you gonna have motionsickness lucy asked

i don't know,i feel like i can ride anything with you natsu said

awww natsu lucy said then give natsu a big kiss

* * *

phew finally finished huh.i already passed in advance so enjoy my apology fictions


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys if any of you reviewed my story . for my first **QueeN An1mE** enjoy

**NaLu 4ever yeah!**

disclaimer:**i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

**lucy's p.o.v.**

i think you're wondering"is natsu a good kisser"well my expectation is that he does'nt know how to kiss a girl but he was like a pro no _a pro _i can't believe that he was that good i thought that i would end up how to kiss a girl well i was wrong.

my evening with natsu was enchanting the first thing we rode is a roller-coaster now that he could end up being sick even i did then we played games and he won me a big bear,a giraffe,a crocodile/alligator,a bunny,a key chain etc.

we got in a horror house which natsu joyed emmencely of my screaming and jumping and tugging his shirt after that we got in the last thing we rode before dinner the merry-go-round after that we ate at some place i forgot the name i think it was "cafe lamour" i think the was exquisite and the room oh yeah i forgot every customer get's their own room if they were a couple which we were.

**natsu's p.o.v.**

the evening i had with luce was the best we rode a roller coaster,the merry-go-round and we played games which ofcourse i won all of them after the amusment park we head someplace called...huh? i guess i forgot you know i noticed when i kissed lucy at the guild she was surprised and i don't know why i know i'm a good kisser but i didn't know i was _that_ good.

at the end of the night i dropped lucy at her apartment and headed home.

**normal p.o.v.**

**at the guild**

the people at the guild were buzzing after they heard about natsu and lucy are in a relationship

erza was as stiff as a rock and juvia was rejoice that she has no more love rival and elfman kept saying "natsu your a man"

they hear the guild doors have been opened

they all look at the person who opened the door in unison

good morning natsu and lucy said in unison

the guild shouted and cheered for the new couples natsu was sitting with the guys and lucy was sitting with the girls they kept partying until thy all (except for natsu and lucy) fell asleep.

lucy said to natsu uhh we better let them rest right?

su-sure natsu said

where do we go now? natsu asked

i guess we could go to the park lucy said

su-sure natsu said

**later in the park**

hey after this i'm heading home okay lucy said

su-sure natsu said

hey natsu will you go by my house later? lucy asked

sure,why'da ask? natsu asked

it's a surprise lucy said

o-okay natsu said lucy

**natsu brought lucy at her apartment first then went home **

natsu had been asking himself "what is lucy's surprise"

then he went to lucy's

he got in by using the window

and he said lucy where are you

i'm in here lucy replied

oh,okay i'll just wait here then natsu said

sure lucy replied

minutes passed by then she got out of the shower

uhh what is it lucy natsu asked

wait you seriously don't know lucy said

uh...yes i seriously don't know and ofcourse were not gonna do "that",right natsu said

huh? why not? lucy said in seductive voice

uhh luce what are you doing?

were gonna "do it" ofcourse

okay natsu said

lucy and natsu made-out before "you-do-it" their scene just got hotter and hotter as the minutes pass natsu slowly remove her lungerie piece by their bodies intertwine with lust and love they said in unison "i love you" hours pass by they still keep "doing it" relentlessly and lucy said are*pant*you*pant*wearing*pant*a*pant*condom* and natsu said ofcourse*pant*i*pant*am*pant*.he kept thrusting her and said with pleasure oh my god lucy this is so awesome and she replied you're awesome too ahhhhhhhhh! she shouted with pleasure and they both landed on the bed panting there was silence in the room until natsu said wanna...do it again and lucy smiled spnt the whole night "doing it" and they both fallen to the bed and cuddled lucy had her forehead on natsu's chest she always felt safe and calm around natsu and she wanted keep it that way forever and natsu smelled lucy's hair her hair always smelled like vanilla and he was always intoxicated by it and he wanted this moment to last forever and their thoughts thought in unison "forever".

it was already morning and natsu woke up before lucy and he was surprised by it he knew he was always late at waking up and he was"first" to wake up than lucy.

he stared at lucy adoringly and she looked beautiful even though her hair was a mess he always thought of lucy as the most beautiful girl he had ever known until now she outprettied herself she was an angel and then she woke up she smiled and her smile was different frome before this smile was even more captivating than before and then she said morning natsu then kissed him and asked that if he wanted some breakfast and he said uhm...i think we should get dressed first lucy said sure.

after breakfast they took a bath(took turns ofcourse)and natsu helped lucy clean the place up after that he went to his house and lucy went to the guild.

**at natsu's home **

happy was sleeping in the bed like a cat oh wait he is a cat and the exceed woke up and said sleepily neh, natsu where have you been and why do you smell like lucy (gasp) you guys dddddiiiiiiid iiiiiiiiittt.

* * *

wooohooooo they finally dddddiiiiiiid iiiiiiiiittt ahahaha i give thanks once again to those who read and reviewed my story and please review. auf weidersehen(i do not know the spelling so guessing.)


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys i hope you guys give this fiction a good review and enjoy the story and tell me what's wrong and i promise i would pass sooner okay.

**nalu4EvEr**

disclaimer:**i do not own the most awesomest anime of all fairy tail nalu iloveu**

* * *

happy:you and lucy dddiiiddd iiiitttt.

natsu :wha-what are you saying happy ofcourse i didn't do that(said shakingly)

happy:then where were you?

natsu:uhhh...i was uhhhh...busy buying food.

happy:hmnn then where is it?

natsu: i already ate it

happy:...

natsu:...

happy:nnaattssuuuuu! how could you.

natsu: i'm sorry i was hungry and i ate it all.

happy: okay but you have to get a me a big ass fish.

natsu:su-sure

happy okay,oh yeah where did you sleep?

natsu: at lucy's

happy:(smirk)you guys ddiiiidd iiiitttt.

natsu:what!? i alread- (sigh) what's the use okay okay i dddiiiiidddd it with her

happy:congrats!

natsu:(sigh)

**at the guild**

lucy:hey! mira

mira:hey,what's been going on with you and natsu(said teasingly)

lucy:oh,nothing same old-same old.

mira:what? nothing new

lucy:well ofcourse were new at it so were taking it slowly(obviously lying)

mira:ok,did you hear that gray and lyon had a fight.

lucy:what fight?

mira:a fight over juvia you know what that means.

mira and lucy:he llllllliiiiikkkkkeeesss her.

**at some part of the guild **

gray:achhhooo! huh? someone just talked about me.

**at the guild's bar with lucy and mira**

lucy:i bet gray's kicking his butt right now

mira:?

lucy: what's wrong mira?

mira:it's just...you seem hesterical not like most mornings

lucy:is that it?

mira:yeah very much so

lucy:hahahahaha!

mira:what's so funny?

lucy:it's because of you

mira:what?! of me

lucy:yeah

mira:wh-why?

lucy:cuz' i'm not the same lucy any more i've changed(siad in a serious voice)

mira:(smirked)

lucy:what?

mira:you dddiiiiiiddd it with him

lucy:whaaaaaat?! no way(lied)

mira:you sure?

lucy:yes i'm sure(said blushing hard and mira notices)

mira:okaaay

**later at the guild**

they hear the guilds door open with a "_BAM!"_

they all looked at the door and saw natsu and happy

natsu: _yosh!_ good mornin'

happy: aye'

the guild smiled at the pink haired mage and his exceed pet

happy:hey guys guess what happened to natsu last night

natsu put his hand on happy mouth and put his finger on his lips signing "shut the fuck up"

natsu:happy's just saying that i uhh...went to uhh...the forest,yes! the forest i went to the forest last night.

freed:eh? in the forest at night really?

natsu:yes"really"

freed:ok just askin'

natsu:_phew i made it i thought i would get caught_

erza:but i was at the forest last night i didn't see you there

then natsu and lucy both tensed

natsu:well what part of the forest did you go?(said shakingly)

erza:the east,west and south part

natsu:oh i uhh went out of town

erza: oh then what did you do there?

natsu: i uh...got to...training(said with nervous and high squeeky voice)

erza:oh okay then

**after the questionings**

natsu sat next to lucy

natsu:that was close

lucy: yeah it was

mira:what was?

they completely forgot mira was there

lucy and natsu were in shock that she heard everything that they were saying then lucy decided to tell mira the truth and make her take an oath

lucy: okay mira that's it now please don't tell

mira:hmm let's see you make me took an oath soooo ofcourse! i would

natsu and lucy sighed in relief

mira:oh hey i got a package for you!

natsu:for me?

mira:yes for you and it has a letter

natsu saw the name and burned it to crisp

lucy:natsu what are you doing

natsu: what do you think i am doing i'm destroying it with my flames

lucy:but why?

natsu: none of you're fuckin' business!(natsu said with a dragon like stare)

the guild was dead quiet until natsu said

natsu: i'm going out see ya'

the guild was left with silence until

mira:what was that about?

lucy:i...don't know

**at the park **

natsu:tch! why does _he_ keep sending me letters and gifts

happy: neh natsu was it _him _again

natsu:yeah that _guy i hate him with all my heart,all my despair,all my hatred,all my sorrow all because of him_

**the next morning**

lucy:hey natsu wake up!...wake up!

natsu:luce?,what are you doing here?

lucy:what am i doing here? uhhh this is my house right?

natsu looked around a bit and notice that he was in lucy's room

natsu:oh what happened,why am i here?

lucy:last night you came knocking on the door drunk and said "can i crash here,luce"(immitating natsu's voice)

natsu:huh? why was i drunk

lucy:why'd ya askin' me for you're the one who got drunk

natsu:true

lucy:okay i know something that could make you remember again,just wait there and close your eyes

then "twak!" he felt a pan just smack on the top of his head

natsu;ouch!

lucy:are you ok?

natsu:well you smack that pan on my friggin' head no i'm just fine terrific' even

lucy:well sorry i'm just tryin' to help ya remember

natsu:well good thing is that i remember something from last night

lucy:you're welcome

natsu:okay i was at a bar and i was angry at-

natsu stopped talking and made an angry expression

natsu:that package!

lucy:natsu,why are you so angry at that package you got from yesterday?

natsu:you don't need to know

lucy:natsu i'm your girlfriend so i need to know

natsu:it's from...my parents

* * *

woah never saw that comin' well at least i'm done and hey thanks for the reviews i even if it's few i'm still thankful the next one is passed any time next week so always check or check it on friday the last day next week okay!

**naluiloveu4everneverendinglo veanddevotiontounalu**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys i passed it so guess who's coming natsu's parents well i don't know her mom's name so i'm just gonna call her**_ "cara"_** so review please and enjoy

**naluiloveu4everneverendinglo veanddevotion**

**disclaimer:i do not own the most coolest anime of all for me fairy tail.**

* * *

you're parents! lucy said surprisingly

yeah natsu said

what,wait how long have you known who you're real parents are? lucy asked

since forever i never really lost touch with those horrible people natsu said

"horrible people" lucy repeated

yes,they're the mos- natsu stopped

why'd ya stop lucy said

cuz' it's confidential natsu said

what?! confidential my ass,natsu-kun they're you're parents and i'm you're girlfriend so i need to know lucy said

no! natsu shouted in anger

but-

no!

natsu-kun! lucy shouted

i'm...sorry i just...don't wanna talk about it,okay natsu said

but-

see ya

natsu left her at her apartment in awe

**later that afternoon at natsu's place**

hey i'm home natsu said

natsu happy said

natsu why are-,is it them again happy asked

yes happy natsu said

oh i'll just leave you here to think ok happy said

thanks happy natsu

happy left natsu to think for himself

**at lucy's apartment**

she was still frozen from what she heard she never knew that natsu knew his parents and how he hated them,how he kept it always the kind that never keeps secrets i thought that his parents died and left him and his adopted parent igneel but they are alive and has kept touch with him for the last few years that must've hurt.

lucy stopped her thoughts and thinking of taking a bath.

lucy got changed and went to the guild

lucy arrives at the guild

as she opens the door she noticed that natsu were there having a fight with gray and elfman etc.

she walked towards the bar where mira was she sat at the far left so nobody could see her confused and troubled however natsu noticed her and he stopped the fight between them leaving them near-punch in each's face.

as natsu goes near where lucy is and the nearer he gets the more dead-like she looks

hey luce,are you alright natsu said

natsu can i ask you something?

yeah,sure

are you ok?

huh? ok with what?

with you knowing where you're true parents are

(sigh) yes i'm ok

are you sure i've thought it over and over and i couldn't find anything to be ok about

you know luce i...didn't tell you the whole story

what?! then tell me everything

ok let's go somewhere nobody could see us or hear us

**later**

yosh! i guess this is pretty good

so...what is it

natsu tugged down on his scarf revealing a scar

lucy's eyes got wide as wide as a saucer

n-natsu-kun who did this to you

the same ones who abandoned...well i guess they didn't just abandoned me

what?! why!?

i guess they hate me so much that my existence is worthless to them

no natsu-kun they do not think about you like that

lucy hugged him so much to comfort him but he don't need he already accepted what happened to him.

luce thanks but no thanks i don't...need any sympathy from anyone because i already hate them i guess like father like son eh?

but-

luce

but nats-

luce,really i'm fine with it so stop worrying and don't tell anyone,ok?

ok

natsu left with lucy then drop her off at her apartment then natsu went to a bar then drank some(don't worry he's not drunk)then he got to his house and think that what would happen if i go visit them i guess they would throw me out just like last time

_flashback_

natsu at 6 yrs. old he was training with just showed natsu how to use fire dragon's roar and fire dragon's fist natsu kept failing to do them both he always coughed up smoke and he never really knew how it would hurt to punch a wall full-on his hand got red and cried he was very cute when he cries and he looks like a freaking cat(or anything that is cute to you)igneel always snickered at him for every time he cries and just burst into laughter and natsu always says to him that nothing's funny or i doesn't hurt but he obviously looked in pain he lived in peace with his adopted father but he always wondered why did his parents tried to kill him you see he was 3 yrs. old when that happened he never forgot what it felt like what it blood looks like and it scarced him even now he was lucky that igneel had a friend that know healing magic but he forgot his/her name but it never cured him of the shock that he felt when one of his father's men was ordered directly and infront of me for him to kill me he didn't even know what was happening natsu got his throat slit but the good thing is he missed "he missed" there's no way he missed his throat he is a skilled assassin as he came to know that assassins are very good at stealthy attacks and clean kills so he didn't saw the guys face it was like lightning flash as he lay down there bleeding he was near death until a man no it was too huge to be a man and the man have wings but it wasn't alone it has a friend natsu only saw their colors and they were red and woke up a little while later not noticing that he wasn't in the forest he only felt thirst and sleepiness he felt like a he was on fire then he noticed that_ he_ was on fire he squirmed in the bed and screamed help! i'm on fire he heard a voice saying stay still kid that fire won't hurt you they're actually healing you and natsu was confused fire that could heal then he noticed that he 0does'nt feel the hot fire he felt at peace and replenished his mouth was opened wide as wide as a whole plate he then asked the man who are you,where am i the man then said you're at my place you can stay here as much as you like then natsu said "i have to go to my parents i have to go back- natsu got cut off "no! kid don't you'll just get killed again" natsu was confused he said again but when did they try to ki- then natsu remembered what happened hours before his face darkened and th man said "kid i'm gonna adopt you okay so you won't be alone natsu didn't answered him he just looked at him then said okay years later natsu figured out that the man was a dragon that had a human form and the dragon was named igneel and he taught atsu to control fire,how to strive for survival,how to eat like a dragon,how to write,and he taught him alphabets and words so then after 6 yrs. old natsu re think to his younger days how he almost died how he trained he always felt safe with his adopted father igneel but he wondered why did they do that so he asked igneel to go to his real father house to just answer a simple question "why" igneel agreed and went to his house and followed natsu's direction's correctly(good thing he remembered where) he got to the door and knocked someone opened and said who's there and he notices the kid was the child his master killed and got to his mastr and said that your son is still alive and natsu's father was surprised to what he said and got to the front door to comfront his son and he said who are you? then natsu said i'm you're son he said what?! i have no son natsu's eyes got wide and left his father's house crying and saying "i hate you"so he got on igneel and never spoke to him until they got to igneel's house and said you're my real father now,igneel.

_flashback over_

natsu stopped remembering and went to lucy's and said hey how are ya' with his signature grin

oh,hey natsu-kun i'm fine and you lucy said

uhm...i guess but could go somewhere with me?

su-sure

yosh! lets go!

wai-wait where are we goin'

i'll tell ya later

ok

minutes later he said half-way there

half-way to what?

to _his_ house

to his?

yes to him

wait do you mean you're-

yes

they arrive at the house well techically a mansion

a woman opened and her eyes opened wide and hugged natsu and said you've grown son,oh and is this you're girlfriend

hi,ma'am i'm lucy,lucy heartfilia

nice to meet you to i'm cara,cara dragneel,come inside it's getting dark so you can stay with us if you like asking natsu

su-sure

uhh cara where is he?

oh,you mean you're father he's at the palace

oh,okay

then lucy noticed cara said "at the palace" and wondered what is natsu-kun's father's job

oh and i've already got ready you're bed and i've removed the baby stuff

lucy snickered as she heard "baby stuff".

cara!

and please call me mom

no

come on it's just one word

no

alright alright suit yourself

they head to natsu's room and lucy was surprised that he's bed is so huge it could fit 5 people easy and it was so soft and comfortable and they sat side-by-side and natsu asked lucy to give her a tour and lucy gladly said yes they first went to the kitchen and then the livingroom the pool and she was surprised that they had a pool and the terrace it was an amazing view because his house was located at a hill oh there's a freaking plane on them how rich can they get and ishewas surprised enough when natsu had a mansion,a pool,a garden on the bottom of the hill his home was so beautiful and she asked him if she could tell it to the others and he said okay,sure why not? she just loved it at natsu's and it was already dark and we got ready for dinner.

after dinner she asked natsu who is his father

oh yeah i havn't told you haven't i well you'll know sooner or later

so will ya

will ya what?

tell me

just as i said you'll know sooner or later

oh come on please

lucy gave natsu her puppy dog eyes but ofcourse it didn't work

luce,tomorrow okay

okay

then they got to sleep

**morning came**

lucy was already awake waiting for natsu to tell her who is his father and he said later

so if you wanna know so badly i'll tell you...after breakfast

okay

thay ate their breakfast and natsu asked his mother if his father father was home she said yes he's in the garden

they got to the garden and saw a tall man with a cape and a sword in it's holster and practiced his sword-play and we felt the intensity of his slashes and natsu hey,cerberus

cerberus,wait it can't be right

see it for yourself

cerberus swivveled towards them and he smiled and ran towards them and asked you must be natsu's girlfriend nice to meet you

she bowed to cerberus and said "nice to meet you too,king cerberus

* * *

woah hey! natsu's a prince ahahahahhahaahha awseome! so next will be at friday probably or saturday morning and sorry if i made mistakes and thanks for reviews.

**naluiloveyou4everneverending loveanddevotion**


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys so read,enjoy and review.

disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail

* * *

oh you can call me cerberus" cerberus said

o-o-okay sir lucy said

oh yeah i'm afraid i didn't catch you're name

oh it's lucy sir,lucy heartfilia

oh okay lucy i thank you for taking care of him

your welcome,sir

cerberus looked at natsu

natsu

cerberus

i guess you haven't forgiven me

no shit sherlock

look natsu what happened back then wa-

was you don't want a kid like me so you kill your own child

no,natsu it's not like that it was just-

just what?

just-

tch! i'm outta here

natsu left lucy and cerberus at the garden

there was some awkward silence until

umm sir can i ask why you tried to kill your son?

it's not like i want natsu to be killed cuz' i had no choice you see the king's son should have a mark like mine so he's proven a good ruler so the rule is "if the son does not have the mark of a king the kid must die."

what?! who made that rule?

i actually don't know even though i'm the king there's some secret a king should and shouldn't know.

oh then why didn't you tell him that?

as you already saw he doesn't listen to me even to his mother.

but the time he's ready and willing to listen he might understand me but right now(he shook his head then turns to lucy)...can i ask you of a favor

su-sure

can you tell to my son what i told you i think he would listen to you and can i ask are you his girlfriend

uhmmm...yes sir i am but i think you should because he is your son

you are right he is my son that he would listen to me but im gonna need help

i'll help

okay then so if he's angry you would-

lessen his hate towards you

then i will tell him then i think he'll understand

i'm sure he'll forgive you

thank you lucy

for what?

for understanding you're welcome sir and good luck

yes yes,do you think that when hears it he would forgive me

yeah and no because of you gave the order.

look i didn't gave the order it was already in motion

it was?

yes and he gave it

who's he

he's the one who decides the punishments

punishments?

yes the punishments to those who disobeyed any of the rules.

what?! punishment already is the mark really that important?

yes because i heard there was a story that there was once a king in a far away land that didn't had the mark and he suffered a slow and painful death

oh i understand but isn't that just a story?

i don't know maybe it is maybe it isn't

there was silence until

sir if you mind what's your punishments?

to see my own son executed slowly bleed,slowly dying,but alas the kill was unsuccessful.

why is it?

well i heard that the assassins don't wan't to kill a child so he slightly missed on purpose and made it believable to his master.

okaaay sir what did you whisper to the assassin?

i whispered that i will do anything just don't kill my son

sir,if i add that then natsu would even visit you guys a whole lot more.

yes i guess he would

they were silent until

umm sir... do you mind that if i could see the mark if you don't mind

oh sure i don't mind

cerberus showed lucy his mark (it was on his chest if you're wondering)

sir,why is it shape like a-

an owl yes it means a wise ruler

oh lucy said in understanding tone

uhmm...i guess you guys would leave yes

uhh...how did you-

yeah i guessed natsu wouldn't stay for long knowing i'm here

sir don't worry it will be fixed...someday

someday cerberus repeated in doubt

sooo bye

bye

...and thank you

**_at the bedroom_**

the room was dead quiet and only one person was there and he is natsu,natsu was thinking "_why? why did he let me be murdered by an assassin,why?"._

a few minutes later a person came to the room

hey natsu lucy said

lucy kissed natsu on the cheek

hey luce natsu responded

so i guess i can't bring this up or bring them here? can i?

i suppose there was silence in the room until

sooooo we should get packing natsu said

yeah lucy responded

after a few minutes they packed and talked about taking a train to go home and natsu agreed freely and she guessed that he doesn't feel like he could get sick so they said their goodbyes well...just lucy natsu just ignored them so they got in the train and natsu sat their not getting a few hours they got down the train and they walk to go to the guild first so nobody would worry or notice that they were gone and it was not that far to the guild it was just a mile or two and the trip was unusuall because usually after a trip natsu goes berserk and ran all the way leaving her alone walking and ofcourse gray and erza chased after him but natsu just walked calmly as her and quiet as got to the guild ofcourse the guild was normal it was noisy and lot of people laughing,getting didn't notice them at all so they just sat at their normal seats natsu was eating and lucy was reading a book theen natsu heardthe door open then the guild got noisy to dead quiet.

the man at the door had everyone's attention except natsu and lucy

everyone was in shock of what they saw nobody could break the silence until

n-no way! it's him...the-the-the king!,king cerberus

what?! natsu and lucy said in unison

then makarov got up and walked towards cerberus and said:

if i may ask sir what is your business in our guild sir? makarov asked

i came to ask natsu dragneel to come and speak with me in private tonight at the sola tree cerberus said

the guild buzzed

and cerberus left

and then makarov walked towards natsu

natsu what did you do?! makarov said

i didn't do anything natsu replied

yeah right! as if the king would come here to just ask you something gray said

i didn't do anything stripper natsu said

what did'ya call me huh?,flamehead gray said

i'm not in the mood jackass! natsu said

tch! gray hissed

stand back gray erza demanded

now it's erza okay let me save you guys the questions "i-didn't-do-anythin" natsu emphasized

okay but your still gonna go tonight? erza asked

ofcourse not natsu said

whaaaaaaaaaat?! the whole guild screamed

erza and makarov eyes got red with anger and said in unison "you dumbass"

what is it wrong not to go? natsu said

ofcourse it is it's the king gray said

so what if he's the king he doesn't o-

natsu,go

why?

i know what he's gonna tell you and it's important so go

tch! alright i'll go

natsu left the guild

there was silence for a second until

what does want from natsu

i know said lucy

what?

it's a secret

come on lucy tell

no

as master i command you to tell

okay but i'll tell at the front of the guild so go if you wan't to know

lucy got outside the guild

aww but i wanna know too romeo said

oh don't worry little one gajeel will hear everything,right gajeel?

gotcha' covered old man

makarov got ouside and the guild was silent so gajeel could hear it properly

outside the guild

so here it is

lucy whispered it to makarov

makarov's went wide and said whaaat?

inside the guild

okay here it is said gajeel

king...

cerberus...

is...

natsu's...

real...

then gajeel's eyes went wide and dropped his food

there was some silence until

well what is it huh? gajeel?

gajeel shook his head and said

king cerberus is natsu's real father

* * *

**oh yeah how do you like that gray natsu's a prince hahaha i guess you would be stuck at you're job being a stripper hahahahaha**

**hey guys i hope you like it and next is next week anyday mon-sun and please review and thank you.**

**naluiloveyou4everneverending loveanddevotion**


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys here's the fiction enjoy and thanks for any reviews you guys gave

naluiloveu4everneverendinglo veanddevotion

disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail

**NATSU'S P.O.V.**

tch! why do i have to go to him why doesn't he tell everyone that he tried to murder me and doesn't want me or anything about me why don't he just admit that.i first got home then changed to a bit and i went to the meeting place.i arrived there about 7:09pm and i didn't even see him anywhere on the sola tree then i heard a rustle in the trees i was surprised and end uop on the ground then he jumped out of the tree and said "did i scared you a bit".

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

no! you did not and don't act like were friends or anything at that

oh come on can we at least be friends?

oh sure you want me to be friends with a man who tried to_ fucking_ kill me

(sigh)look natsu you wanna know what really happened

no

hmn no surprise there here will lend me your hear natsu?

why would i?

just-just lend me your ear ok?

_tch!_ fine

what happened was there was a rule-

oh! there was a fuckin' rule about this

as i was saying there was a rule that if the king's son doesn't have the mark of a great ruler he/she must die and i didn't tell your girlfriend this but if the king declines the death of his offspring the king will be killed also so do you understand why it happened

yes i do and what i understood is that you picked a fuckin' rule over your family

no that's not it-

no cut the crap cerberus you-you don't care anything but yourself.

no that's not true

no the truth is you don't care about me at all.

if you were me what would you do?

tch! it's obvious isn't it that i would gladly leave my place and keep my family hidden from them and you know what i wish that you didn't exist.

there's silence and tears around the two until

i wish it could all be fixed when i told you this and we would be a family again but i guess we were wrong

we?

yes we your mom and your girlfrend all thought it would be fixed

guess mom thought wrong about this the truth is i will never forgive you

why is it so hard for you to forgive me is it because of that rule?

no it's not that stupid rule and i think you wouldn't understand

...

...

...

so tell me

okay then you know why i wont forgive you it's because of your choices about-

about what happened?

no about the family you easily gave me up for that rule and i'm scared for our family what if your position was in jeopordy and jen and mom is the problem what will you do,kill her?,abandone her?,what? and what happened to my little sister huh killed her too huh?

no i didn't kill jen and why would think that i would kill her?

i don't know maybe because you may kill her for just being a girl and not a boy

what?! you son of a-

what continue i know you hate me

no i don't

that's funny it didn't seem like it

natsu please don't

don't what?

don't overreact to things

over- you know what i'm completely reacting to things right and i'm leaving so be a jackass like you do always and that is the only thing that is permanent to you and don't think that i hate you for doing those and you know why cuz' i know your not a man your a coward!

natsu left and went to the guild but tears flow on while he walked away from him and he cried all the way until he went to the guild he forced his tears to stop and it did and went inside the guild and he noticed that everybody in the guild was staring at him.

what's with you guys?

**moments before **

so we know that natsu is talkin with his real father and we have to keep it a secret

why?

so natsu wouldn't know

**present **

oh nothing how's with your fa-i mean your with the king

okay nothing special you guys are acting weird

and natsu noticed that the whole guild was in shock as if they knew something...something

hey did something happened while i was gone

what nothing gray said nervously

_lie _

okay then so if nothing really did happened why is gray is sweating as if he lied to me and he's sweating even more and why is that

_oh shit! he's gonna find out _

i-i-it's the heat

oh okay then hey erza did something happened while i was gone

_oh no erza is a bad liar he's gonna find out _gray thought

n-n-n-n-nothing ha-ha-ha-happened

hmm i know now what you know you guys

..._ba dumb!_

..._ba dumb!_

..._ba dumb!_

you know that we were gone

the people in the guild relieved and natsu noticed and he frowned

now i truly know what you guys know who told you?

lu-lu-lucy did!

erza!

so lucy why did you tell them?

i'm-i'm-i'm sorry that i couldn't keep it a secret i'm so sorry that i told them that the kin is your real father

natsu's eyes got wide and shouted whaaaaaat!? why did you tell them

i-i wait a minute you didn't know that i told them

ofcourse i didn't why would i know something like that i'm not smart

but you are smart enough to trick us

yes but that doen't concern the problem here

okay i told them i'm sorry

...alright but you all should know were not gonna speak of this again!

ok

...

...

...

so your a prince eh?

no

no?

yes

yes?

no

no?

yes

yes?

oh would you shut up already!

alright alright just thought that you are the son of the king so i thought you know you were the prince

i was until he tried to kill me so stop alright

wait? what _he _tried to kill you when

i am so not gonna talk about this

then show'em

all stared at lucy with confused looks on each of their faces

show'em if you're not gonna tell show'em

...

...

...

show us what?

you'll see,right? natsu

alright

natsu pulled down his scarf and showed his scar

this what happened when i was about 3

why? what happened

i don't wanna talk about it i'm goin' out

but-

bye

o-okay

**natsu left the guild and went to the park**

(sigh) what to do?

maybe you can start by forgiving your father

huh who's there?

oh come on natsu that's how you talk to us now?

natsu looked everywhere and can't see them then the voices said,"were here!"

where?

look behind you

natsu looked back and then natsu's eyes got wide and said

what the heck are you guys doing here huh cara?

* * *

okay if you should know is cara is the queen of fiore in my fiction obviously and thanks for reading

naluiloveu4everneverendinglo veanddevotion


End file.
